Folie
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Chrona est partie de Shibusen. Chrona a tuer des milliers de gens et sa propre mère. Elle s'est enfoncée dans la noirceur de la folie. Et Maka pleure... Elle pleure de toute ses larmes devant la condamnation à mort de celle qu'elle aime. [Death-fic Yuri Maka/Chrona]


_Folie_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

**Commentaires d'une** **revenante:** Euh...Salut la compagnie ? Wahou, ça fait un bail que je suis pas venue poster quelque chose ! Dire que cet écrit attendait patiemment dans mon ordinateur depuis plus de 6 mois ! Bon, que puis je dire d'autres... Ah oui ! Cette fiction est vraiment très sombre avec une Maka en pleine dépression, tout mon style habituel d'écriture quand je suis d'excellente humeur quoi.

**Remerciement:** A la musique _'Elle m'a dit'_ de Baxter Fly avec laquelle je me serais inspirée d'après mes notes laissés, aux fanfickeurs qui postent régulièrement contrairement à moi (je leur voue un autel et mon plus profond respect) car si je n'écrit pas, cela ne veux pas dire que je ne lit pas les fictions postées sur ou autres forum avec mes fandoms favoris.

**Résumé:** Chrona est partie de Shibusen. Chrona a tuer des milliers de gens et sa propre mère. Elle s'est enfoncée dans la noirceur de la folie. Et Maka pleure... Elle pleure de toute ses larmes devant la condamnation à mort de celle qu'elle aime.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sept raisons. Maka avait sept raisons de ne pas sortir de chez elle aujourd'hui et de devoir assister à _La_ sentence.

La première est toute bête. La condamnée à mort est Chrona, sa tendre et timide Chrona.

La deuxième est que Maka ne veut pas que ses souvenirs soient altérer par l'image de la rosée décapitée.

La troisième est parce que Soul et Kid lui ont interdit de sortir hors de l'appartement.

La quatrième est que son propre père l'a assignée à résidence depuis plus de deux semaines afin qu'elle n'essaye pas de faire évader Chrona.

La cinquième est que Chrona ne se souvient plus d'elle, emporter par la sombre folie, et a tenter de la tuer plusieurs fois.

La sixième est que Maka n'a pas la force suffisante pour quitter son lit, c'est pour dire Blair la surveille 24h/24 après sa tentative de suicide... Ou peut-être à cause des multiples essais de tentatives.

La septième et dernière est que dehors, il pleut.

La blonde regarde par la fenêtre les gouttes de pluie taper sur les vitres. Dans sa chambre, les livres sont déchirés et décimés, ses vêtements sont découpés au ciseaux et éparpillés un peu partout et les meubles sont en lambeaux. Un plateau repas est même renversé près du lit avec un bol de soupe brisé par terre et de la nourriture.

Les habitants de Death-City disent que la meister est devenue folle. Ses amis pensent à une dépression à cause d'un traumatisme violent. Elle, elle s'en fout. Qu'on la considère comme l'on veut, ça n'a pas d'importance. Maka est là sans y être. Sa conscience est partie dans ses souvenirs lointain. Tel un cycle infini, elle se remémore tout les moindres moments avec Chrona, sa belle et fragile Chrona.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer une magicienne féline. Maka ne fait pas attention à sa présence dans la pièce et continue à regarder les gouttes de pluie sur sa vitre.

_**-Maka, c'est moi Blair. Tu ne veux pas manger?... Regarde le gâchis que tu as encore fait ! Ton papa ne vas pas être content que tu ais jeter sa bonne soupe à la citrouille. **_Gronde Blair d'un air triste.

-...

_**-Tu sais Maka, aujourd'hui ton amie va partir. Tu ne veux pas aller la voir pour lui dire tes adieux?**_ Demande la magicienne d'une petite voix.

Maka se renferme plus sur elle-même mais reste muette. Blair soupire de découragement et s'en va après avoir enlever les débris de verre et les restes de nourritures.

Dehors, on entend résonner une musique funèbre puis 1 coup de cloche. Maka frémit de peur.

Lors du deuxième, elle serre les poings.

Le troisième, la blonde se mord les lèvres.

Au quatrième, elle ferme les yeux pour oublier.

Le cinquième coup de cloche lui fait perler des larmes aux coin des yeux.

Au sixième coup, Maka prie pour que tout cela soit un rêve, un horrible cauchemar.

Au dernier et septième coup, elle hurle de douleur et fond en larmes...

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Plus rien ne raccroche la meister dans ce monde. Celle qu'elle aime est morte et rien n'y pourra y changer. Tandis que Maka hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, le murmure des parole deBaxter Fly flotte dans l'air...

_« Elle ma dit qu'elle était tombée folle amoureuse  
Que cette fille qui l'aimait la rendait si heureuse  
Mais les gens autours d'elles les regardaient gênés  
Par deux filles qui s'éveillent et ne peuvent pas se cacher_

Elle me disait, que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras  
Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle n'avait jamais froid  
Elles s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois  
Et je voyais dans leurs yeux cet amour là

Elle ma dit qu'elle aimait ses caresses envoutantes  
Que leurs corps s'emmêlaient dans une chaleur ardente  
Un baisé est lâché, non pas pour vous choquer  
Simplement pour s'prouver qu'elles s'aimaient à en crever

Elle me disait, que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras  
Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle n'avait jamais froid  
Elles s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois  
Et je voyais dans leurs yeux cet amour là

Elle me disait, que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras  
Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle n'avait jamais froid  
Elles s'embrassaient comme si c'était la première fois  
Et je voyais que leur amour s'arrêterait pas»

Il pleut dehors mais cela ne gênera pas Maka de sombrer à son tour dans la folie tout comme celle qu'elle aimait follement.

Fin


End file.
